


please come and say goodnight

by yeolilhoonie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Fluff, Friendship, Happy, Love, M/M, Sad, Worry, bad boy, bad influence, police officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolilhoonie/pseuds/yeolilhoonie
Summary: Jihoon isn't home for a long time, Sungwoon his brother is not okay with it.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time writing here, i hope you will like them hehe

Sungwoon breathed the cold night air before stepping himself out from his house. It has become a routine of him to go out late at nights, not drinking but just to take a nice quiet walk around the neighbourhood. Honestly, he missed the countryside of his grandparents house. Usually when he's back at his hometown, he will have clear night sky without all the endless lights, the clatter of cars and pavement. To him, the city was terrible. After a while, he made his way to the nearby cafe to grab himself a coffee. The cafe as always made him warm on the inside. He could see the barista tired eyes, watching him from distance before greeting him with a welcome. "I thought you are home by now?", Sungwoon asked the barista, who is a close friend of him. The barista is none other than Lai Kuanlin, aged 21, singled man. Hair pulled back in a quiff, the uniform of the barista man is still tucked neatly. Sungwoon wondered how Kuanlin still has his shirt clean and barely has a crease on it. "Late night shift," Kuanlin answered, he turned the machines on, as he proceeds on making Sungwoon's favourite drink. Sungwoon sat near the window enjoying the view outside of the cafe before sipping his drink. "Is he home yet?", Kualin asked him, before finally sitting and joined him. Both are silent, the atmosphere isn't awkward but calm. "No," Sungwoon sighed, looking at his wrist watch before sipping his drink again. 

"Its late though," 

"I know."

The sky was heavy with blackish clouds, pressing down on the horizon when Sungwoon woke up from his nap. "He's not home yet?", Sungwoon asked himself. He made himself slept on the couch just so he can greet the other guy if he comes home. This time, his fingertips slowly reaching out for the blanket that was folded neatly by the table. The blanket was cold as it has not been used by the owner for almost eternity. He bites his lip as he tightened his fingers around it. "Where is he?", Sungwoon couldn’t find himself to even call the other guy and make him come home. The clock already strikes at three am when the guy Sungwoon has been waiting finally home. "Why didn't you called me, informing you are coming home late again?", Sungwoon asked him, his eyelids almost fluttered shut talking to the other guy. "Did i woke you up?" The other guy said, whispering as he slowly wrapped his arms around Sungwoon. "I have been wide awake hours ago, Jisung", Sungwoon chuckled. 

Jisung sighed and dragged Sungwoon to the bedroom before laying the guy on the bed. Jisung kissed him on the forehead and left the room to freshen up. Sungwoon barely sleep at night now when Jihoon his younger brother was reportedly missing. Jisung hated himself for going home late almost everyday from the day Jihoon went missing, his job now requires for staffs to go home late. He can't argue with his boss about it, he chose this job. One way or another, rules are still rules. "You don't want to lose your job," Jisung told himself. 

That night, Jisung woke up from his sleep again when Sungwoon started to scream in his dream. He comforted him for hours and end up not getting any sleep afterwards. 

"I called you nine times," Minhyun rolled his eyes. He was annoyed, Jisung could tell. Minhyun made his way into the house, "I brought you breakfast," Placing the food on the counter before facing Jisung again. "Is Sungwoon still sleeping?", Jisung answered him with a nod and grabbed the food. "He screamed again last night," He told Minhyun. Minhyun looked at him before saying 'its okay'. Jisung can't say anything to that, he wished everything is okay.


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to chapter 2

"Dont you think it's time you tell him?", Minhyun said looking at the older. "It's Jihoon, just imagine how he would react if he knows what actually happened," Jisung sighed, eating the last piece of bread before facing Minhyun who's currently looking at him with disbelief. "He have rights hyung, you're his brother and you should tell him the truth," Minhyun advised him. "Step brother," Jisung corrected him. 

Being the oldest and just a step brother is really exhausting but Jisung can't lie, he loved Sungwoon and Jihoon like his own. He's the onewho actually acted like a real parent to those two. Jisung was also the one who comforted Jihoon who once came late from school cause he got bad grades and end up not wanting to go home and told his brother the results. But Jisung said it was okay, grades doesn't determined you. Jihoon was always the rebel one, so stubborn.

While Sungwoon, well Jisung helped Sungwoon doing his assignments when he was at the university. The endless nights of staying awake just to help Sungwoon .Their parents? Well too busy to take care of their children and handed it over Jisung, expecting him can do well taking care of his brothers. He wanted to hate his parents so much but he couldn’t they already gave the brothers a lot such as food, home, money but sadly those can't buy with love. 

Jihoon and Sungwoon have been depending on Jisung to receive all the love, their friends even misunderstood Jisung as their father. "But Jihoon is his real brother, how would he feel Jisung when you are keeping a secret from him that made him like this? He barely sleep at nights his mind being haunted with his missing brother who is actually not," Minhyun gritted his teeth. He wanted to yell at Jisung to stop hiding and tell Sungwoon the truth.

"Aren't you going home now?" Woojin asked his best friend, the other just smiled ignoring the question. "I don't feel like going home," The guy grabbed a cigarette from its packet, before he could enjoyed the cigarette it was snatched by his friend that made him shocked. "What are you doing?" His voice shaky. The air seemed thick now like an exhale of smoke in the sky, but there was no smoke, just a thick tension between both boys. Woojin fixed his own coat, looking at his friend. His smile never seemed to appear on his face. "Jihoon...", Woojin whispered. "Please don't smoke anymore, you know I hate seeing you smoke," Woojin threw the cigarette away and stepped on it. 

"Can you just please go home, Sungwoon hyung has been so sick of missing you, he never shuts up and kept on calling me asking if I ever seen a sight of you," Woojin couldn't help himself but to cry. 

"Sooner or later, Jisung will tell him, and it's going to be really ugly," 

"Do you want me to leave?"

"If you have to then yes." 

"Fine, I will but why don't we go and get some food first and talk about this later,"

"Jihoon, promised me,"

"I promised."

The sounds of laughter from both teenagers could be heard. Both of them are now planning to rob a house but luck was not on their side, apparently they picked the wrong house, the owner of the house is an officer. This is Jihoon's first time trying to rob or even do the dirty job, seemed like he's very inexperienced and so does Woojin. Jihoon may be a bad kid but he mostly used his bad sides to hack other people accounts just to mess their lives up but never got himself in robbing job. Tonight, both boys are just boring and are trying to do some new activities they called. The adrenaline rush trying new things, a pleasure for both. 

"Get down from there, we're going to get caught!", Jihoon shouted. Jihoon grabbed his backpack and climbed over the walls. Both of them panting, from all the running. "Faster!" Woojin mentioned to Jihoon who was slowing down now from his running, the officer so close on getting both boys. "I'm trying!", Jihoon yelled in frustration and grabbed on Woojin's hand. Woojin tightened their hands and dragged the boy with him. 

Without being noticed, the officer grabbed the back of Jihoon's backpack, pulling him down including Woojin. Both stumbled down. "Finally," The officer breathed out. 

"Jihoon?" Oh no this is not good, Jihoon said to himself. Woojin who tried to stand up, failed. Jihoon grabbed his waist and stopped him from getting up. He covered his face on Woojin's chest and mumbled, "He said my name," Woojin's eyes went wide and both of them looked at each other. The raspy sound of the officer's cough stopped them from looking at each other. 

"I can't believe this, get up both of you," The officer placed his palm on his face and sighed. 

"Finally I found you I still can't believe this," He said again

"Believe me officer Kang, I myself can't believe we met... it must be fate," Jihoon chuckled, his voice was shaky though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this au is so close to an end hehe , see you on chapter 3


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the last chapter of this au

"I'm so close to file a report," Officer Kang said, placing a file record on his table. He looked at both boys, "Have you ever robbed before?" He questioned them. They shook their heads in embarrassment. "No wonder both of you are bad in it!" Officer Kang laughed and stopped himself when he saw his other officer friend looked at him giving him a weird look. "Seongwu hyung can you believe them? They tried to rob my house but failed because they never tried it before," He continued laughing this time , his left hand covered his mouth from laughing. Seongwu the officer joined him and made his way towards the boys. Both Jihoon and Woojin can't even look at both officers, both of their faces flushed red. 

"Wait, isn't that Jihoon?" Seongwu asked, he stopped laughing and looked at Jihoon. Jihoon hated people staring at him for too long, it felt like they are trying to read him out and exposed him to the world. The sound of some officers sipping their coffees, trying to stay awake can be heard in the room, watching the scenes unfolded. "I know right, his friend right here must be his partner in crime," Officer Kang said. 

"Jihoon, you know we have been looking over for you right?" Seongwu questioned, ignoring officer Kang's hard gaze and statement. The said boy stayed silent. He was annoyed. Mostly towards Officer Kang. Woojin looked up and signalling both officers to stop pressuring Jihoon. Being a best friend of Jihoon, he must have known how much Jihoon hated the attention. "You are making him uncomfortable, why dont we just take this slow?" Woojin finally said. "I'm sure he has some explanations to do," Another officer said, approaching them. His hair coloured in light purple. "He sure have some explanation, Baejin, don't you think so Jihoon?" Officer Kang said rolling his eyes. It's not that he is mad at Jihoon, more like he was worried. "Daniel calm down," Seongwu said.

"Fine, I'm sorry, look Jihoon, I'm not going to report you for stealing same with you Woojin but can you please explain where were you, Sungwoon he-" Daniel asked, politely.

"Was worried sick I know, same with Jisung hyung, apparently everyone does," Jihoon finally said. 

"Mind to tell us why you took off like that?" Baejin asked.

"I heard mom and dad are back in town, you know how much I hate those two, I don't even want to meet them, believe me I tried to not run away when Jisung hyung told me about it, but have you seen my parents? They don't even care about us so why should I cared about them? So I did, I ran away to Woojin's because he's the only friend that I can trust, and since none of you even know who he is, it's a good opportunity for me to hide myself without getting caught, and I heard they stayed in the house for a while so I decided not to go back for a while, but when I heard about Sungwoon's late night screams, I knew I can't go back, at least not yet,"

"You have been missing for almost a week! You know how much both of your brothers are so close on giving you up?!" Seongwu yelled.

"But my parents didn't cared right? In fact Jisung told me after they stayed over, they left without even asking my whereabouts-" Jihoon spitted out the truth.

"So you have been talking to Jisung hyung?" Daniel asked.

"I was the one who told him I'm running away but after the news of Sungwoon hyung, I told him I wont be back for a while so here I am," He finished.

"He got bad dreams because of you Jihoon, we almost send him to a therapist, he cared so much about you, so if you really love him please just come back home," This time Officer Baejin said.

The house's door has never been slammed shut so hard ever before. Sungwoon leaned against the wall and let out a frustrated cry. He choked on his tears and slide his body down and sat on the cold floor. His heart felt so empty. "Where are you Jihoon?" He screamed. Jisung looked over his younger brother and hugged him tight. "Where is he, Jisung hyung where is he? Is he okay? Is he dead? I have so many questions," He sobbed, letting his head rest on Jisung's shoulder. "He will be back home, he will don't worry," This time Daehwi assured him. Sungwoon was actually from his work and got back home with Daehwi accompanied him.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. None other than Jihoon stood there, face red from crying too. Another officer named Jaehwan, bowed at Sungwoon before explaining everything.

"He's home," Sungwoon said, he wasted no time and hugged Jihoon. Right now, he just want to hug his younger brother cause from now on, he will have someone to say 'goodnight' at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this au, this is the end of please come and say goodnight, that's all from this au , thank you. I KNOW THIS AU IS SO LAME BUT BARE WITH IT HAHAHA

**Author's Note:**

> no jisung and sungwoon aren't dating  
> this story will have more chapters in it, I’m still thinking on how many chapters I’ll write but stay tuned


End file.
